


No More

by MissWriter



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWriter/pseuds/MissWriter
Summary: Jason doesn't get shot in 2012 but comes home safely to his family, but when Elizabeth shows up, Jason is no longer in a forgiving mood. This is not for Elizabeth or Liason fans. So if you like them then this fic is not for you.
Relationships: Jason Morgan/Elizabeth Webber, Samantha "Sam" McCall/Jason Morgan
Kudos: 4





	No More

No More

Summary: Jason does not get shot the night he goes down to the docks in 2012 instead of showing up alone, he brought the Calvary with him which ended quite differently. Now, he's home with his wife and son when the last person he wants to see decides to stop by…

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's note: Please review if you read.

-x-

**2012**

Things were blissful in the Morgan household. These last couple of weeks were filled with the insanity and chaos of finding out their son was alive, having been swapped out for another that had tragically died by that psycho Heather Webber. Although, the weeks before finding out had been fraught with a lot of turmoil too. Jason and Sam had been ripped apart by it all and didn't seem to know how to get back to each other. Despite all of that, since bringing their son home, things had been content, happy, and everything they'd dreamt it would be if they ever were blessed with a child.

They were finally a family.

Jason smiled at just the thought. After years of he and Sam wanting so much to just be husband and wife with a child of their own, they had it.

The three had settled into a normal routine. Well, as normal as things could or would ever get for them.

On that particular afternoon, Sam and he were curled up on their bed trying to get as much rest as possible while Danny was taking his own nap. Jason would never again take Sam being next to him in their bed for granted. That first night she'd left, he'd tried but sleep wouldn't come to him. It had felt empty so he'd decided to exile himself to the couch.

He literally could not sleep in it without her. He'd make sure he'd never have to do so again. It was the littlest thing but like so many other ways she'd changed his life and him, Jason could no longer sleep well unless she was next to him.

Lately, they had been sleeping pretty hard. Even though both were night owls and didn't need very much sleep anyway, adjusting to an infant was still a change and challenge. However, what Jason and Sam really relished about Danny's nap times was the chance to just be in each other's arms without any interference from the outside world was always welcome.

They had spent too much time of their first year of marriage apart, allowing others to get in between them. Also, as a result of his misplaced trust… he'd nearly lost not only Sam but Danny too.

The two most crucial people in Jason's life.

When Elizabeth had initially told him of her sabotage, Jason had been more concerned with getting the correct DNA test results to McBain. So they could get Sam's son back to her as soon as possible. Jason had been in shock the woman he'd thought was such a good, kind, caring person whom he trusted implicitly could do something so purposefully cruel.

He thought back to that confession.

She'd lied once more to trick him into signing the divorce papers, already having tricked Sam into signing them. It pained Jason to hear all of it, not only because Elizabeth had lied right to his face but to learn Sam saw him kiss her that second time? When he'd seen her kissing McBain on the docks he'd felt like his heart was ripped into pieces. So to know she'd seen him kissing another woman when she'd wanted to talk about giving their marriage a real second chance was like a punch to his gut.

However, it had been nothing compared to what he felt when Elizabeth confessed she'd intentionally switched out the positive DNA test results for negative ones. Jason felt like he'd gone into shock, not just the emotional but the physical reaction too. Jason had not known what to say, he'd really just wanted to know why she would do such a thing. When he'd pressed her for an explanation, she'd burst into tears, thrown a bunch of random reasons at him, brought up Sam's past mistakes, and none of it rang true to him except for not wanting him with Sam.

He stared down at his gorgeous wife, burrowed into his chest, arms draped over his stomach, and tightly tucked into his side. Her face peaceful, and he gave thanks again to whatever he'd done to deserve her. She was his reason for life. He knew everything he'd done in his life was supposed to happen so he could be right here in this moment with Sam as his wife and their son sleeping just down the hall.

Unlike the two of them, Jason wasn't able to fall asleep since his mind was heavy with the realization he'd come too close to losing her again. Not only Sam but their son too.

Just days after getting them back home, Steven Webber had stopped by to tell them something truly surprising.

They'd found out Heather Webber's treachery went even deeper than they had suspected; she'd forged the paternity tests results, too. She made it say Danny was Franco's son but he wasn't, he was Jason's. The rape had been traumatic enough but when the baby was believed to be Franco's, Jason had made a horrible situation even worse. He'd taken out all of his hatred toward that bastard on an innocent baby.

When he'd gotten jealous over Sam turning to McBain, he made things worse once again. He didn't see the only reason his wife turned to someone other than him was due to him shutting down and shutting her out.

If he'd been more willing to talk, been more devoted to his wife, and his marriage then maybe all those months spent thinking their precious baby boy was dead could have been avoided. If that had been avoided, Elizabeth never would have had a chance to switch out the DNA tests because they'd have no need for them at all.

Jason really made a big mistake by trusting her.

He just hadn't thought her capable of something so vile. Jason hadn't known she was so vindictive, he'd already told her they wouldn't be together no matter what happened with Sam. When Elizabeth had made her declaration of why she'd been with the psycho doctor Ewan was because she couldn't have him, Jason felt a lot of guilt. Honestly, he'd spent too much time with her over the summer and felt he'd led her on, somehow. Now, he knew that she understood very well what and who he really wanted but she just hadn't cared.

That's exactly why she'd switched the DNA tests. Something she'd been able to do because he'd made the colossal mistake of trusting her because he never thought Elizabeth capable of anything that devious.

Something Jason would carry around with him for the rest of his life as one of his biggest mistakes and greatest regrets. However, it wasn't something he could undo so he'd have to put it in the past as best he could and make up for it to his family. He'd made a promise himself on that rooftop, and again after Sam said she'd bring Danny home with him, was that he never would give either a reason to doubt his love or want for them.

Jason sighed as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of his wife's head. None of that really mattered now because both Heather and Elizabeth's attempts to keep he and Sam from their son as well as each other had failed.

However, when he and Sam had found out that Heather had forged the paternity test results to further punish his wife, Jason wasn't sure if he could believe it.

Danny being his son in every possible way seemed too good to be true.

Recently, they had had so many contradictory DNA test results given to them. So Jason didn't want to blindly trust these results.

For one thing, it didn't matter to him if he or Franco was Danny's biological father because DNA didn't make someone a father. Ever since he thought he'd lost that little boy just when he'd come to his senses, Jason knew he was that boy's father the same way that he was Lila's father.

So, whatever the paternity test said didn't mean a thing to him.

However, Sam wanted to know if he was the biological father so they asked Steven to run the tests again. Although, no matter what the test said, Jason had to work hard to fight the hope building in him because he did want Danny to be his son. He wanted it simply so his wife would never have to think or worry about Franco ever again for the rest of her life.

As Jason was just about to dose off to sleep, he heard the doorbell. He waited for a second to see if it would rouse Sam. When it didn't, he eased her out of his arms and onto the pillows he'd been laying on before making his way downstairs

Jason looked through the peephole and anger instantly flared inside of his chest. He swung the door open and came face to face with the last person he wanted to see…

Elizabeth.

"Hey, Jason." She greeted cheerfully.

She was dressed in her nurse's scrubs with her hair pulled off her face. She wore a big smile and even had a twinkle in her eyes. It was overall, a cheerful but also, carefree attitude. Jason couldn't believe she thought things were still the same as they used to be and she could show up at anytime which he now realizes was another big mistake. He'd allowed her in too much. Well, that was a thing of the past.

Elizabeth had yet to notice that he had not opened the door all the way and stood in small amount of space that it was ajar. She also failed to notice that he had yet to return her greeting. She didn't notice the hard set his facial features had taken on or his arms folded over his chest as he tried to unsuccessfully reign in his outrage.

He remained silent for a few seconds and could see Elizabeth was starting to feel the tension in the air. However, she proved that not only was she arrogant by showing up at the penthouse in the first place but her next statement proved she was also oblivious.

"What's wrong, Jason? Did something happen to Danny or Sam?" Elizabeth asked.

Jason shook his head, "My family is fine, Elizabeth but if they weren't, I'm sure that would make you happy."

Elizabeth's face took on a look of offended confusion. "How could you say something so rude to me, Jason? I wouldn't—"

"Just stop Elizabeth, stop this hurt, confused, innocent act. I'm done with it."

She stared at him in shock, continuing her confused act, "What are you talking about? Why are being so rude to me right now?"

He stared her dead in the eye, and apparently, the rage inside of them was not lost on Elizabeth. She looked sheepish and a nervous energy took over her demeanor.

"I trusted you with that DNA sample. You deliberately gave me the wrong ones. You used my trust in you, and our friendship against me. It nearly cost me everything. I thought of you as a friend but you're not at all."

Elizabeth's face contorted in hurt along with the offended, wounded act of innocence. "I _am_ your friend. We've been friends for years. I know what I did was wrong but you said you forgave me."

Jason felt the tension in his body rise even higher, his fists clenched over his chest were tightening on their own because he felt an overwhelming desire to punch something.

"Well, I've had more time to think about it and I'm not going to forgive you. Last year, you showed up here in tears, Sam, is the one who comforted you, she was kind, and gracious. It's who she is but you're not because you stood here, told me you lied and switched the results out of revenge against Sam for watching Jake get kidnapped-"

"SHE DID!" Elizabeth yelled, "And she hired those thugs to scare us in the park. How could you forgive her for that? How could you forgive her for putting our baby boy in danger but not me for this? I may've lied but that's it. I didn't hurt Danny. You know Jakey could've died because of those gunmen she hired. Also, Sam kept her mouth shut for _weeks_ about Jake, I came clean after just one day."

Jason took another step forward, Elizabeth backed up into the hall, and he could barely control his rage. "That one day was all it took for Heather Webber to kidnap my son from the safety of the home he'd known then she nearly killed him by jumping off a building with him in her arms. If you hadn't switched the DNA results, Sam and I wouldn't have almost lost our son before we ever really got him back."

Elizabeth tried to pawn off the blame again, "That wasn't my fault. I can't be held responsible for Heather's actions.

"You're never held responsible for any actions because nothing is ever your fault. I'm partially to blame for that since no matter what you did, I defended you to everyone like Carly when I should've been listening to her about you. She's always seen the real you."

Elizabeth huffed, "Carly hates me! She admitted it just a few weeks ago! She hates how we're so close, she hates we share a connection, and she'd say anything to get you to turn against me! You can't let her!"

"Carly's not why I'm not giving you the free pass you expect because I've always given you one. I've let you get away with everything for years. As for Sam being forgiven? Aside from she's the reason Jake wasn't blown up, the difference between the two of you is she takes responsibility for her bad actions. She owns the bad things she's done. She doesn't minimize them by making excuses for them, shifting the blame onto anybody or anything else. She sincerely regrets what she did, made amends, and changed. I know exactly what that is like because I regret my actions in the couple of years I spent lying and cheating with you."

Elizabeth looked truly hurt by hearing this but Jason now took the unshed tears, the frown, and quivering of her lips with a pile of salt.

It was no longer a time when all Elizabeth had to do was turn on the water works and he was more than willing to comfort her. Back when Jason believed she was a good person but that was not the case anymore. However, his hard set features and the look of stone on his face didn't deter Elizabeth from making the attempt.

"How can you say you regret that time? You and I had wanted each other for so many years, that night we first made love and conceived our miracle, I knew was a sign we're supposed to be together. Just like I know the way we keep coming in and out of each other's lives is proof there's more to us than just being friends. We have a connection that's unlike anything else. I know you know it too."

Jason had enough. He couldn't take her convoluted thinking anymore. "I'm tired of this, I used to give a damn about not hurting you but that's done. You admitted your lies, it's time I admitted mine."

Elizabeth furrowed her brows, "What does that mean?"

"We don't have any deep, unique connection. I've never been in love with you. I thought I should be because of Jake. I lost myself in my love for Jake but don't make it seem like we planned on making him. It was supposed to be a drunken one night stand, only happened once thing and I don't regret Jake but I didn't want you getting pregnant with my kid. I didn't want you ever having my kid. There's only been one woman I wanted to be the mother of my children and she's upstairs, sleeping with the son we've wanted for years."

"How could you say something like that to me? It was fate. Jake was our miracle baby but what's between us is-"

"Nothing. What's between us is nothing anymore. I miss Jake everyday, and would give anything to bring him back. However, one good thing came out of losing him."

"What are you saying?" Elizabeth asked incredulously, "He was our son. How could you say there's anything good about him being gone?"

"First of all, Jake was our son biologically but stop acting like he knew me or loved me like he did Lucky, his real father-"

"You were his father and you still are!" Elizabeth cried.

"No, Jake was Lucky's and not mine, the same way that Michael is Sonny's not A.J.'s. All we had in common was DNA. The good thing is you can't use Jake to manipulate me ever again like you've done so many times before. There's no reason you have to be in my life anymore. We're not friends anymore but after what you did, I don't think you were ever a real friend. Now, nothing connects us."

Elizabeth stood there for a few seconds in stunned silence and just as she turned away he called out to her, "Elizabeth!"

She turned with renewed hope, not having any suspicion of what was about to happen.

Jason gave Elizabeth one last withering, hard glare before he said, "One last thing. Do not ever show up here again. You're not welcome anymore."

Jason stepped back, fully inside the house. Elizabeth still stood looking at him with a stunned look of disbelief, hurt, and confusion on her face. Jason stared her directly in the eye, the glare so cold it had earned him his nickname, and shut the door right in her face.

Jason took a second to regroup by standing in front of the door, his hands braced against it. He hung his head, took several deep breaths, and yet he couldn't get the tension to leave his body. He'd been upset over what she'd done before she showed up but seeing her had amplified those feelings of anger, betrayal, and foolishness.

How could he have been so blind to who she truly was on the inside? He had defended her at every turn regardless of what she'd done, knew the things she'd done, and had played a much bigger part in all of it than he liked to admit.

"Stop that." Sam commanded. He turned his head to the side, she was standing on the last step leaning against the wall. "What she did wasn't your fault."

Jason smiled despite how he felt because it made his heart happy he'd found someone who knew him so well.

Sam could tell exactly what he was thinking just by how he was standing. It didn't lighten his mood though because the guilt was still coursing through him. Jason turned his body around, he put his hands in his pockets. He'd failed her so many times because of Elizabeth Webber. Sam had always paid the price for his stupidity when it came to that woman. He'd hurt her so much and had done it again this year.

He walked over to her at the stairs. "It is my fault for always giving her the benefit of the doubt. It's my fault I always defended her no matter what she did, and it's certainly my fault I gave her such a great opportunity to permanently cause trouble between us. She's done it more than once. That's all on me. I should've paid more attention to how she had a completely alternate version of things that happened between us inside her head. It goes all the way back to Courtney."

He picked up her hands in his and played with the ring on her left hand. "I've been too blind to what she's done to hurt a lot of people but especially to you."

Sam cocked her head to the side, "Now, you're going to have to explain that one to me because I just think you're being too hard on yourself."

Jason looked up into those breathtaking brown depths that could see into his soul. "I should've just been upfront with her. I always tried to spare her feelings but that was my big mistake. Remember when we broke up after losing Baby Hope?"

Sam nodded but didn't say anything being able to tell he needed to say this even if it was ancient history. "I went to see Sonny who said basically all of the same things you did about Courtney's involvement but I couldn't see it. I thought you two were way off base until a few hours later when she declared almost the exact same thing as Elizabeth did when she decorated this place for my birthday."

Jason suddenly remembered he owed Sam an over due apology.

He swept the hair off of her face then held her chin and said, "I'm sorry you saw that... I'm sorry I gave her the impression she thought it was okay to let herself into our home. I swear if I had known she was going to do that... I wouldn't have let it happen. It was out of line in so many ways. I'm sorry about that and all of it." Sam nodded but gave him an indication to tell her his entire story.

Just another thing that set Sam apart from anyone in his life. He not only talked to her but he liked and wanted to talk to Sam. It was just so easy to open up tp her which it wasn't with so many others.

Jason sighed, placed his hands around her waist as she mimicked the gesture around his neck, "I saw Courtney a couple hours later, she said you'd told her we'd broken up, were over for good, and then went into saying what Elizabeth said. Fate was sending us signs we should give "us" another chance but unlike feeding her a bunch of lies to spare her feelings, I should've said what I did to Courtney."

Sam played with the hair at the nape of his neck, "What was that?"

"I said, 'I'm in love with Sam'."

Her mouth fell open a bit and shook her head, "I never knew that."

Jason nodded. "Sonny encouraged me to follow my heart, listen to what it was telling me, listen to who it was telling me I wanted which was you."

Sam pulled him close so their lips could touch. It was sweet, short, and Sam pulled back before Jason wanted. She smiled at him and leaned her head as she stared at him,

"You're forgetting a big difference between Courtney and Elizabeth?"

Jason looked at her, the step she stood on gave her extra height so they were at the same eye level. "Courtney, while she was trying to get back with you when she took in Bridgette, after you told her that... did she ever make another pass at you?"

Jason shook his head, "No, she seemed to accept it then moved on."

"Do you know why she could do that, Jason?" Sam asked but didn't wait for him to answer, "It's because she wasn't a psycho chick who makes Glenn Close in _Fatal Attraction_ seem like she was just making Michael Douglas a nice rabbit stew."

Jason laughed out loud at that one, "Yeah, I just wish I'd seen it sooner. I lost you once before because of her; something I hope you know I regret like nothing else except that I was stupid enough to let her into our life, our marriage again. All I've ever wanted is you and to have a child with you. Too many times have I let her drive a wedge between us. It won't ever happen again. You have no idea how sorry I am for all of it, this is all of my fault!"

Sam shook his shoulders. "NO! It's not, Elizabeth is the one who is responsible and all of that other stuff, we moved on from it because it brought us together. We're still together, and we've endured so much to get here. It was all worth it because every time someone tries to tear us apart, Jason, we find our way back together, and we are now stronger than steel."

Jason wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her as close as possible, and rested his head in the crook of her neck. He took a deep breath to expel the last of the tension that existed inside of him. As he did, he inhaled that unique scent of Sam Morgan. It was a mix of her vanilla shampoo and her natural scent which smelled like cinnamon plus the lingering smell of leather on her skin from her signature jacket. She was never one to wear perfume, and Jason would probably hate it for masking the intoxicating scent that was hers alone.

He pulled her closer, held her tighter, and again went on apologizing for being so stupid.

"I love you so much Sam, you have no idea how sorry I am that I—"

"Shhh… let's not talk about that, or her right now, Let's just be together, like you said with our son." Sam said, she turned him around, "I just checked on Danny in his crib, he'll be down for couple hours… think of any way we could pass the time?"

Jason had already pulled her up into his arms and she helped by wrapping her legs around his waist. They both wore smiles from ear to ear on their faces but they'd only made it up a few steps when they were interrupted again but this time by the phone. Instantly, they both stilled because every call could turn out to be _the_ call. The one that told them whether or not he or Franco is Danny's biological father.

He set her down immediately, Sam looked toward her husband in apprehension before she walked over to the phone. She picked it up, and answered, "Hello?"

Sam looked into Jason's eyes and he instantly understood this was the call.

"Okay, Dr. Webber, Jason is here with me so I am going to put you on speaker so we can hear this news together."

Sam put the phone in its cradle, pressed the speaker button, sat on the chair where he sat on the edge of armrest, put his hand on Sam's back in a soothing manner.

"Okay, Doc, we're both here."

"Well, I won't keep you in suspense, Congratulations Parents. The test confirmed that Danny is the biological son of the two of you, Sam and Jason Morgan. He's all yours. 99.99% positivity. You'll never have to worry about that psycho in regards to your son, ever again. Congratulations again, Mom and Dad."

Sam's tears fell down her cheeks and Jason felt tears well up in his own eyes as he bid the doctor goodbye then hung up the phone.

He immediately pulled his wife up into his arms and hugged her to his body as tightly as he could as they both gave into their tears of joy, fear, and sadness. Joy because Danny was all theirs, fear because they'd come so close to losing him, and sadness at all the time they'd lost with him that they'd never get back.

After a few minutes of just hanging onto each other for dear life, they began to calm down and pulled back to look at each other. As soon as their eyes met, the smiles grew across their faces then they instantly drew into a kiss.

They pulled back then smiled again, "Let's go see our son."

-x-

End


End file.
